


Butterflies and clouds

by Aliesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, raccolta di drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cit./: <i>“Voglio restare accanto a lei”, pensò, mentre intrecciava le dita tra quelle di Cho</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Una vecchia fanfiction su Harry Potter.

#1 - Like a butterfly  
Cho Chang era sdraiata sull'erba con il volume di Pozioni in grembo; aveva i piedi nudi immersi tra i fili verdi come pezzi di bottiglia e le iridi brillanti.  
Osservava il cielo di un intenso blu pastello, canticchiando una canzone romantica delle Sorelle Stravagarie.  
“Ced, ridevi spesso quando mi ascoltavi, perché continuavi a ripetermi che sono stonata come una campana”, pensò con un sorriso.  
Con le scarpe abbandonate accanto ad una quercia e gli occhi lucidi, Cho serrò le palpebre.  
Cedric appoggiò le proprie labbra gelide sulla sua fronte e sussurrò, respirando sulla sua pelle: «Ti amo tantissimo Cho, ma tu sei libera: vola via e portami con te.»

#2 - White clouds  
«Cedric, tu credi davvero nelle favole?» gli domandò, sollevando il mento verso il cielo.  
«Perché non dovrei crederci, Cho, se finalmente ho avuto la fortuna di conoscerti?» replicò, sistemandole il fiore giallo come il sole che aveva tra i capelli.  
«Ehi, non sono bellissime quelle nuvole lassù?» le chiese poi con un sorriso, «mio padre, quando ero un bambino, mi ripeteva spesso che le nuvole candide racchiudono i sogni delle persone e tutte le loro speranze».  
Cedric lo disse lentamente guardandola negli occhi, ma la fine arrivò comunque e fu verde come i fili d'erba che li circondavano.   
“Voglio restare accanto a lei”, pensò, mentre intrecciava le dita tra quelle di Cho.

#3 - Grey clouds  
«Cedric, che fine hanno fatto le tue stupide favole?» sussurrò Cho, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo color metallo, mentre il vento le schiaffeggiava il viso e i capelli scuri, «e che fine hanno fatto le tue sciocchissime nuvole bianche?»  
«Ti amo tantissimo, Cedric, e mi chiedo perché tu sia dovuto morire» lo disse nel vento, lasciando che la sua voce tremasse e le unghie affondassero nelle mani.  
«Credimi, Cedric, sto dicendo la verità: per quanto io mi impegni sento ovunque la tua mancanza» mormorò lentamente, abbracciandosi.  
Iniziò a piovere e l'unica lacrima che Cho riuscì a piangere si confuse con le gocce d'acqua.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
